


I Took You By The Hand

by rinincali



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinincali/pseuds/rinincali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic MakoHaru, a lot of cute fluff but Mako isn't entirely alright and Haru does his best to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Took You By The Hand

**Author's Note:**

> My first Free! fic, I hope you all enjoy, please excuse any spelling errors, half was done on my phone and the other half was done really late at night and I haven't fully proofread it.  
> I spammed the heck out of this 8tracks mix the entire time: http://8tracks.com/robinhooded/i-took-you-by-the-hand#smart_id=liked:2473598

Haru didn't care for living alone, the house always felt too big, too empty. The house lacked the warmth of another person that would transform the space into home. Of course, "lacked" was the best choice of words considering that Haru's home was no longer just his own.  
An easy and light smile graced his gentle lips as he padded into the kitchen and was met with a similar greeting to his own. Makoto straightened up from where he'd been standing over his preparation of their evening dinner.  
"It's almost ready." The taller man murmured in his gentle tone, holding out an arm in invitation. Haru's smile persisted and he found himself under Makoto's arm and pressed tight to his side.  
  
Haru loved the way Makoto smelled, something like fresh waves and spices that made him so unique even to Haru, who knew him best of all.  
"Are you alright today?" Haru asked, fingers finding their way up into the back of Makoto's hair, it had gotten longer. Makoto leaned into Haru's touch and nodded slightly. "I've spent my entire day inside with you why wouldn't I be?" He smiled, looking at Haru's unfathomably blue eyes before turning his attention back to their dinner. Haru's worry stuck regardless of Makoto's assurances but he wasn't going to keep asking, that wouldn't help anything. His hand continued to twist and tug at the other man's overgrown hair, gaining himself a soft hum of appreciation every once and a while. He leaned up and peppered kisses onto Makoto's already freshly love-bit neck, hand still playing with his hair. Makoto leaned his neck back slightly before catching himself.  
  
"I need to finish this because we've hardly eaten all day. We can get back to this after, okay?" He murmured and Haru sighed, leaning away with a nod, he was pretty hungry when he thought about it. Makoto smiled wide at his compliance and leaned down, pressing their lips together, once, twice, three times before pulling away. Haru found himself smiling again, Makoto often did that to him. He only wished he could make more of Makoto's smiles real.  
  
Their dinner was ready before much too long and they ate it in comfortable silence with the occasional soft spoken word. Once finished, the two of them washed their dishes (not without the occasional soap fight breaking out) and Haru was truly happy laughing joyfully and exchanging kisses with his partner. Makoto was more than just a partner though, they were like best friends, the other's half. Haru knew a darkness lurked in both of their hearts but he was determined to keep it at bay. After their third soap fight (their dishes now finished), the pair found themselves grinning and coming down from their laughter. After a few moments of extended eye contact they leaned into one another and exchanged soft kisses. Their arms wrapped around one another and their kisses grew more heated.  
"I need you." Makoto breathed in between kisses, nudging Haru towards their shared bedroom. Haru didn't need to be told twice.  
  
Though he wouldn't admit it, Haru loved the aftermath of sex almost as much as the sex itself. He and Makoto exchanged lazy kisses back and forth while both of them roamed the other's body with gentle touches. They had spent the entire day inside taking a day to make love when they both had the same day off and it had taken a lot out of them both. Haru slipped a hand behind Makoto's head and ran his fingers through his soft wisps of caramel hair. Makoto's already lazily slow kisses came to a halt and slowly but surely, Haru realized that he'd fallen asleep and found himself smiling gently. He watched Makoto breathe for a few minutes, fingers continually stroking until he began to nod off as well. In a sleepy stupor, he curled against his partner, pressing their bodies together before falling fully asleep.

Makoto felt like he was drowning, clinging to Haru’s hand as men rushed around them. Flashes of memories blasted through his mind and he could feel his mind and body struggling to wake but they couldn’t break through. He knew what was coming next and he struggled more, telling himself it was just a dream, telling himself he could wake up. The crowd of men continued to swell around him as he crouched down, holding his head but somehow unable to look away as the men passed, carrying a body on a stretcher. He’d seen this scene enough times but every time it hit him like a blow to the chest and he could feel himself starting to panic. Next thing he knew he was caught up in the crowd, pulled from Haru’s hand. He found himself in the water suddenly, waves surging angrily around him. He could hear Rei shouting in the distance but he couldn’t move as he was pulled under continuously. His panic rose, trying to breathe whenever the surface appeared only to be greeted by the burn of saltwater entering his lungs.  
  
“Makoto!” The sound of his own name was muffled as he struggled more against the water pushing him under. He felt as though he’d forgotten how to swim and his limbs and lungs burned, he couldn’t fight it.  
  
“Makoto!!” The noise was louder now as he let himself go, sinking under the waves pushing him around under the surface. His heart pounded, body begging him to save himself. He closed his eyes, blocking out the image of the dark water surrounding him. He silently wished Haru would forgive him for giving up.  
“Makoto!”

Makoto shot out of his sleep, his breathing coming in ragged gasps before he started wheezing and choked, his air cutting off completely. His panic increased as he tried to gulp down air to no avail. Haru was talking but Makoto couldn’t hear what he was saying, all he could hear was his heart pounding as his body threatened to shut down. Haru placed two hands on his chest, squeezing and pressing him back down into the bed.  
  
“-down and breathe!!” Makoto caught the tail end of whatever Haru was saying as his chest heaved, back arching off the bed as the oxygen entered his lungs. His breaths were quick and shallow and he closed his eyes, reaching a hand up and gripping Haru’s wrist tightly. He felt something warm touch him in various places and as his breathing slowed down he opened his eyes. His heart (already strained) clenched when he saw the fear on Haru’s face, tears dripping off his chin and more escaping his eyes by the second.  
  
“H-Haru.” He murmured breathily, starting to lean up now that he had begun to calm down. He could cry himself… Maybe he already was? He sucked in a breath and reached up, wiping the tears from Haru’s face. He then wrapped his arms around his partner and brought him to his chest, feeling both of their bodies shaking against one another.

“I-I thought you weren’t going to wake up and then you weren’t breathing and I thought, I thought.” Haru heaved, choking back his hysteria, fighting against the tears that kept flowing persistently. Makoto gave him a gentle squeeze, regulating his own breathing and running his long fingers through Haru’s hair. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered against his cheek. “I don’t want to scare you like that ever again I’m sorry. I’m okay now, we’re okay, I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
Haru calmed after a short few minutes, but neither one made the first move to separate from the other. Makoto squirmed a bit and laid back, leaving Haru on top of him, laying on his chest. He whispered assurances into Haru’s hair, promises for the future, how much he loved him even though Haru loved water more. Their chests rose and fell together and they slowly fell asleep, wrapped together to protect one another against the predatory night. Makoto did not dream of the storm again that night or for a very long time after.


End file.
